The Young Apprenticeship - The Secret Rebellion Series Book 1/ Allegiances
This is the allegiances of The Young Apprenticeship. Please do not edit this page. The underlined cats are main characters. DuskClan~ Leader~ Goldenstar- Deep golden she-cat with mottled golden and russet patches and glowing, light amber eyes. Apprentice: Spotpaw Deputy~ Adderdust- Dusty dark brown tabby tom with streaks of white and black on his legs and pale green eyes. Apprentice: Poppypaw Medicine Cat~ Nightraven- Black she-cat with dark gray, dark golden and dark orange spots dappling her pelt and dark purple eyes. Deathclaw's sister. Medicine Cat Apprentice~ Icepaw- Pretty white she-cat with icy pale blue-gray, dark gray and light silver dapples scattered through her pelt and frosty, icy blue eyes. Warriors~ Deathclaw- Black tom with dark gray and dark orange spots on his tail, legs, paws, face and ears, torn, long claws and dark blue eyes. Nightraven's brother. Palestone- Handsome cream tom with light gray tabby patches and silvery-red eyes. Lightdapple's mate. Rosewillow's brother. Rosewillow- Beautiful pinky-cream she-cat with mottled light gray tabby, mottled cream tabby, mottled dark gray tabby and mottled pinky-silver patches and pinky-silver eyes. Palestone's sister. Bloodpelt- Dark red-brown tabby tom with mottled red-ginger and red-golden tabby patches and blood red eyes. Apprentice: Leappaw Dapplemoon- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with ivory-white patches and light ivory eyes. Spotpaw and Poppypaw's mother. Queens~ Lightdapple- Beautiful mottled light golden marbled tabby she-cat with light, sky blue eyes. Palestone's mate. Expecting Palestone's kits. Kits~ None. Apprentices~ Spotpaw- Handsome, very skinny and sickly dark tortoiseshell tom with white spots and dark moon colored ivory eyes. Poppypaw's brother. Dapplemoon's son. Poppypaw- Pretty, slender dark tortoiseshell she-cat with ivory-white patches, white spots on her tail, ears and toes and ivory eyes. Dapplemoon's daughter. Leappaw- Strong, muscular white tom with peachy-pale brown tom with bright yellow eyes. Elders~ Cowhutta- Russet tom with browny-blue eyes. The only tom not abused in the Clan because he was once the most feared cat in the forest. Goldenstar's father. Has a southern accent. Once a rouge. DawnClan~ Leader~ Shimmerstar- Beautiful silvery-gray marbled tabby she-cat with shimmering fur and shining light lavender eyes. Bravestorm's sister. Deputy~ Flamedust- Fire colored, bright ginger tom with yellow and deep red-brown jagged streaks on his pelt and dusty brown eyes. Apprentice: Bumblepaw Medicine Cat~ Appledawn- Red-cream she-cat with pinky-cream tabby, cream tabby, red-ginger and pale golden speckles on her pelt and dawn amber eyes. Medicine Cat Apprentice~ None. Warriors~ Bravestorm- Handsome silvery-gray tabby tom with white patches and light yellow eyes. Shimmerstar's brother. Laughingeyes- Dark brown tabby she-cat with lime green eyes. Apprentice: Goldpaw Dovecloud- White she-cat with pale gray and dark gray speckles on her pelt and sky blue eyes. Ivysnow's sister. Ivysnow- Dark gray tabby she-cat with white patches, pale gray speckles and dark blue eyes. Dovecloud's sister. Reedfox- Pale silvery-white tom with red-ginger, red-brown and dark brown flecks on his pelt and reed colored eyes. Beechwhisker- Dark sand colored tom with dark brown, pale brown and light brown-ginger stripes on his pelt and grassy green eyes. Irislark's mate. Queens~ Irislark- Violet-white marbled tabby she-cat with pale brown marbled tabby patches and deep violet eyes. Mother to Beechwhisker's kits, Sandkit, Dustkit and Lavenderkit. Kits~ Sandkit- Sand colored she-cat with white marbled tabby patches and purple-green eyes. Dustkit and Lavenderkit's sister. Irislark and Beechwhisker's daughter. 4 moons old. Dustkit- Sandy brown marbled tabby tom with pale brown patches and dark green eyes. Lavenderkit and Sandkit's brother. Beechwhisker and Irislark's son. 4 moons old. Lavenderkit- Pretty dark violet-white marbled tabby she-cat with sand colored, dark brown marbled tabby and pale brown patches and dark lavender-violet eyes. Sandkit and Dustkit's sister. Irislark and Beechwhisper's daughter. 4 moons old. Apprentices~ Goldpaw- Dark golden tom with black, pale brown, dark brown and white stripes and golden eyes. Bumblepaw's brother. Jaggedstripe and Goldenlark's son. Bumblepaw- White tom with dark golden, dark gray and black jagged stripes and pale yellow eyes. Goldpaw's brother. Jaggedstripe and Goldenlark's son. Elders~ Jaggedstripe- Handsome white tom with jagged dark gray and black stripes and pale yellow eyes. Goldpaw and Bumblepaw's father. Goldenlark's mate. Goldenlark- Dark golden she-cat with pale brown, white and light brown stripes and golden eyes. Bumblepaw and Goldpaw's mother. Jaggedstripe's mate.